Race cars require seats that closely accommodate and support the driver. Such characteristics are important for both safety and performance of the driver.
From the standpoint of safety, a seat that closely accommodates and supports the driver will also better restrain the driver in a crash. The driver is less likely to be injured if the driver is maintained at a secure point in the car, and if the driver does not impact against the race car seat itself.
For performance purposes, a seat that closely accommodates and supports the driver provides a secure and stable platform from which the driver may steer the race car and manipulate the other controls thereof. It is also important that the shape and position of the seat parts, while closely accommodating and securing the driver, establish a position from which the driver is most efficient and comfortable in steering the car and operating the pedals and other controls. This not only increases the accuracy of driver inputs, but also reduces driver fatigue.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a race car seat which closely accommodates and secures the driver in an optimum driving position.